Target systems, such as infrared (IR) target systems, are useful for testing various types of equipment, such as weapons. However, static target systems provide only limited functionality for useful testing of some existing systems as well as newly developed technology. For example, a static target system does not allow for the target to change dynamically during testing. Further, target systems have suffered from being inflexible in that the target patterns are not programmable and cannot be easily modified.
Certain solutions to these issues have been unsatisfactory. For example, some target systems utilize mechanical means to provide for dynamic rather than static targets. Yet, these are custom, cumbersome, and can be expensive. Other examples include a resistor emitter array, which provides the ability to have a programmable target, but these are very expensive.